thewednesdaywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wednesday Wars Wiki
Welcome to the The Wednesday Wars Wiki This wiki is about the book, The Wednesday Wars, by Gary D. Schmidt. Summary The Wednesday Wars follows Holling Hoodhood through a school year. Everyone at Camillo Junior High is either Catholic or Jewish—except for Holling Hoodhood. On Wednesday afternoons, the Catholics in Holling’s seventh-grade class go to catechism. The Jewish kids go to Hebrew School and the school has to decide what to do with Holling. He is assigned to Mrs. Baker’s room. That leaves him with Mrs. Baker from 1:45 till' the end of the day. Holling gets the impression that Mrs. Baker hates him because she quizzes him about why he will be in her room on Wednesdays, criticizes his grammar when he answers, gives him extremely complex sentences to diagram. This takes place on Long Island, New York in 1967 during the Vietnam War. fuck this book it stupit Setting The first and most important setting is Holling’s junior high school. This is specifically Camillo Junior High on Long Island, in New York, and, most often, Mrs. Baker’s room on Wednesday afternoon from 1:45 p.m. until the end of school. The specificity of the room and time are very important. This is Mrs. Baker’s domain, and she is very much in charge of every inch of it. Her gaze fills the room, and Holling seems quite aware of where she is in it and where other key members of his class are. Problems-Special Events In Wednesday Wars there were many problems but the main problem was that Holling thought Mrs. Baker hated his guts. This conflict was resolved by Holling and Mrs. Baker becoming closer on those Wednesday afternoons when everybody else were at their religious schools and understanding what was going on in each others lives. For example, when that famous baseball player didn't want to give Holling his autograph, Mrs. Baker had some of the Yankees players come to Camilio Junior High and had them play with Holling, Danny, and Doug . After they had their pick-up game Mrs. Baker gave the three of them tickets to go watch a Yankees game. Character Profile Holling Hoodhood is the novel’s main character, narrator, protagonist, and, in his curious and amusing way, hero. At the novel’s start, there is not that much to him. He seems nice enough, but he is rather passive, and has not done anything to distinguish himself. Then, through a twist of fate, he is put into a series of situations that transform him, bringing forth his inner qualities. Largely as a result of his interactions with Mrs. Baker, Holling becomes an actor, an athlete, and a more successful student. Quotes "There must be some gene that switches on at the birth of the first-born child, and suddenly stuff like that starts to come out of their mouths. It's like they haven't figured out that the language you're using is English, and they should be able to understand what you're saying. Instead, you pull a string on them, and a bad record plays." "Reading Shakespeare. Of all the strategies Mrs. Baker could come up with, this must be the worst. Teachers bring up Shakespeare only to bore students to death. And I was going to be bored to death for eight months. No human being could stand it." “Toads, Beetles, and Bats.” "The quality of mercy is not strained," I said. Friends, Relatives, & Enemies Heather Hoodhood—Holling’s older sister- Once an enemy/ now a friend/ always a relative. Mr. Hoodhood—Holling’s father- relative Mrs. Hoodhood—Holling’s mother- relative Doug Sweiteck’s brother—an older boy whom Holling trips during a soccer game. Enemy Mrs. Baker—Hollings Language Arts teacher who was once thought of as an enemy but is now a friend. Meryl Lee— Romantic friend Danny Hupher— Friend Doug Swieteck— Friend Latest activity